1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to luminaires, for light-emitting diode (LED) illumination, having efficient thermal dissipation.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Related Information
Commercial spaces often employ overhead recessed fluorescent lighting. Such recessed lighting is becoming less efficient than newer alternatives, and often use hazardous materials such as mercury.
Further, fluorescent lights generally lack adequate dimming capability. Accordingly, either all of the lights remain on, or dimming is somewhat accomplished by shutting off banks of lights, or by using expensive, step-wise, dimming ballasts.
Other LED downlight alternatives have exhibited high glare from direct view of the LEDs. Diffusing lenses often absorb too much light to compete in efficiency.
There is, therefore, a need for an improved luminaire for efficient illumination.